What Happened?
by Emacchan Kagamine
Summary: Apakah Sakura selama nya bisa melihat senyum laki-laki itu? RnR please?


**Hajimemashite, minna!**

**Ema Kagamine desu~**

**Fic pertama lagi(?), mungkin 70% ini ada real life nya ._.v**

**yok kita mulai!**

**What Happened?**

**Chapter 1**

**Author : Emacchan Kagamine**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : Sakura x Sasuke, Sakura x Sasori**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance (gak kerasa), Humor (garing), Typo, Alur kecepetan, OOC, dan segala keanehan lainnya (?) .**

...

Hawa pagi hari begitu dingin dan lembab. Membuat semua orang ingin kembali ke tempat tidurnya, enggan untuk beraktivitas seperti biasa. Seorang gadis berambut soft pink yang kita sebut saja Haruno Sakura, tengah berlari-lari menuju sekolah baru nya. Maklum, hari ini akan mengikuti Masa Orientasi Siswa nya untuk hari yang pertama di Konoha Gakuen, ia baru saja akan menjadi kelas 10.

"Ruang 2...ruang 2... ah! Ketemu!" gumamnya.

Sakura segera masuk, dan mencari siapa yang ia kenal di kelas tersebut. Dan... Bingo! Mata Emerald nya langsung tertuju pada gadis berambut indigo dan mata nya yang berwarna lavender. Dia bernama Hinata Hyuuga.

Merasa diperhatikan, Hinta yang awalnya sedang melihat ke arah di luar jendela langsung menoleh ke samping nya. Ia terkejut mendapati gadis berambut soft pink tersebut yang sedang menyengir lebar kearahnya.

"Hai, Hinata!" sapa Sakura semangat.

"O-oh..hai Sakura...Eeh.. K-kebetulan kita sekelas lagi ya.. " jawab Hinata pelan –dan sedikit gugup—dengan wajah nya yang memerah itu.

Ah, dasar Hinata.

Hinata adalah sahabat Sakura sejak SMP. Dan terlebih lagi, mereka selalu sekelas. Sungguh beruntung.

Sakura dan Hinata mengobrol, obrolan mereka berhenti saat ada guru yang memasuki ruang mereka. Semua murid langsung melihat ke arah guru tersebut dan bersiap mendengar penjelasannya.

"Ah, ohayou minna.." sapa guru berambut silver dan bermuka malas itu.

"Ohayou, sensei!"

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Hatake Kakashi. Saya akan menjadi guru pembimbing ruang 2 ini. Untuk di hari pertama ini, kalian akan mengikuti beberapa lomba. Jadi sekarang mohon semua nya menuju lapangan."

"Ha'i, sensei."

...

**Sakura's POV**

Sekarang aku akan mengikuti lomba. Entah kenapa sekolah ini beda dengan sekolah-sekolah lainnya. Biasa nya kalau MOS itu harus membawa barang-barang aneh, bukan? Seperti karung, topi dari kertas koran, dll. Sekolah yang unik. Tapi untunglah, berarti aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa barang gaje seperi itu. Oh iya! Tadi Hatake-sensei sudah membuat kelompok. Aku sekelompok dengan Hinata! Menyenangkan sekali. Aku akan memperkenalkan anggota kelompok lainnya.

Pertama, Inuzuka Kiba, cowok ini suka sekali dengan anjing. Mungkin banyak anjing yang dia punya dirumah, sampai membawa beberapa ekor ke sekolah segala.

Kedua, Uzumaki Naruto, cowok ini suka makan. Lihat daritadi yang dibicarakannya hanya makanan saja. Sepertinya dia pecinta ramen.

Ketiga, Uchiha Sasuke, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan cowok satu ini. Dia pendiaaammm sekali. Tapi sesekali gaya nya yang cool itu membuat ku blushing.

Yak! Itu saja anggota kelompokku. Semoga saja kami bisa bekerja sama dengan baik.

...

"Lomba pertama kalian adalah membuat menara dari sedotan!" kata salah satu guru pembimbing itu.

"Heeh?!" jawab murid dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut. Mungkin lomba ini sedikit sulit.

Lomba pun dimulai. Kami diberi 2 bungkus sedotan minuman oleh Hatake-sensei dan langsung mencoba merangkai nya.

Jujur, ini sangat susaaah! Bayangkan saat kami sudah capek-capek merangkai nya, tapi sedotan-sedotan itu langsung roboh. Mungkin aku harus mempunyai kesabaran yang lebih.

"Ah, coba ku rangkai!" kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

Naruto dengan cepat membuat pondasi dan langsung membuat penyangga nya. Alhasil pondasi nya berdiri tegak! Arigatou Naruto!

Kami tetap melanjutkan merangakai nya sampai menjadi tinggi, aku mencoba memasang kan rangkaian terakhir ke ujung atas menara sedotan tersebut. Menara sedotan ini cukup tinggi mungkin sekitar 165 cm lebih. Sedangkan tinggi ku hanya 155 cm. Pendek sekali. Jadi pantas saja aku tidak dapat mencapainya.

Saat aku sedang berusah menginjit, sebuah tangan kekar yang berkulit putih mengambil rangkaian ku tadi dan memasangkannya. Sekarang menara sedotan tersebut telah selesai. Aku membalikkan badan dan melihat siapa yang membantuku tadi.

Tampak dihadapan ku seorang laki-laki berambut raven berwarna biru gelap, postur tubuh nya yang tinggi, dan kulit nya yang putih. Sekejap wajah ku memerah. Degup jantung ku juga menjadi kencang. Ah, kenapa aku menjadi seperti Hinata? Perasaan apa ini?

Melihat wajah ku yang sedikit memerah, laki-laki berambut raven yang kita sebut saja Sasuke itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Pasti sekarang wajah ku memerah lagi bukan?!

**Sakura's POV End**

...

**Normal POV**

Hari-hari, lomba- lomba lain pun lewat, Sakura dan kelompoknya berhasil mengikuti nya dengan baik. Hari terakhir MOS pun tiba, para guru pembimbing memberi tau kepada kami, bahwa kami akan meggambar pemandangan di sebuah karton besar.

Tentu saja Sakura bingung apa yang akan mau digambar nya.

"Eeeh.. Sakura mau m-menggambar apa?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sakura mengambil karon tersebut dan mencoba menggambar sesuatu.

"Ah..mungkin aku menggambar pohon Sakura. Kalau Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang berdiam sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku menggambar langit saja." Jawabnya singkat.

" K-kalau begitu aku akan menggambar bunga-bunga dan rumput.." sambung Hinta.

"Aku mungkin menggambar makanan nya saja (?) " kata Naruto.

"Aku akan menggambar Akamaru!" sambung Kiba. Seperti nya dia mamang benar-benar suka anjing.

'Pohon Sakura, rumput-rumput dan bunga, langit, makanan, dan anjing... Mungkin akan menjadi gambar yang bagus.' Pikir Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Mereka mulai menggambar. Suasana yang hangat sekali.

'Aku ingin selama nya seperti ini.' Pikir Sakura.

'Aku tidak ingin lagi disakiti oleh orang yang sangat aku sayangi.'

'Aku tidak mau air mata ini keluar dengan percuma lagi'

'Aku...tidak mau merasakan cinta lagi...'

Tanpa terasa, air mata Sakura perlahan mulai jatuh. Ia menangis. Ia menangisi hal yang seharus nya yang tidak peru diingat lagi. Ia segera menepis pikirannya itu dan berusaha mengelap air mata nya. Ia melanjutkan gambarannya tadi.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

Tiba-tiba nama itu terlintas di pikiran Sakura.

Perasaan apa ini? Ulang nya lagi.

Mengapa ia sangat menyukai senyuman Sasuke itu?

Sebuah senyuman yang walaupun terlihat seperti senyuman tipis, dapat membuat ia ingin lebih melihat nya lagi.

Mangapa ia tadi blushing?

Kenapa degup jantung nya berdegup kencang?

Apakah...

Ini yang dinamakan suka?

**To Be Continued**

**Waaa baru nulis, udah milih yang berchapter ._. #plak**

**Mungkin fic ini 2-3 chapter aja XD**

**Oh iya, percaya atau nggak ini hampir sepenuh nya real life ._. *ga ada yang nanya***

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ Jaa~**

**RnR please?**

_**-Emacchan Kagamine-**_


End file.
